


【内罗】巴黎假日

by anex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anex/pseuds/anex





	1. Chapter 1

“巴黎的心是一朵花；这朵爱之花如此娇艳让人永记在心，让人一生挚爱。”  
“Le coeur de Paris, c'est une fleur. Une fleur d'amour si jolie que l'on garde dans son coeur, que l'on aime pour la vie.”

内马尔的二十七岁生日依然在酒精，美女，和派对中度过。溺爱他的母亲和盼孙心切的父亲举办了盛大的生日宴会，邀请里约热内卢三分之二的上层家族，期盼今年内马尔可以相中哪家仪态端庄的大小姐，来年抱个孙子安份下来。  
内马尔坐在角落的沙发里，闷闷不乐地看着觥筹交错的大厅，把杯中的红酒一饮而尽，向后瘫倒在沙发上。  
上帝知道他一点都不喜欢这种正儿八经的生日派对。无聊的爵士乐，跳舞的人群，勒脖子的西装，还有一点都不带劲的红酒。内马尔正望着天花板上的浮雕唉声叹气时，母亲的脸出现在了视野中。夫人低头看着兴趣缺缺的小儿子，颇有恨铁不成钢的不满：“不去和别人家的小姐聊天，一个人窝在这里算什么，快起来！”  
内马尔被母亲拎着耳朵咿咿呀呀地揪到大厅中央，被迫和三个姑娘跳交际舞，直到在一首曲毕的空档才抓住机会溜了出去，跑到室外的阳台上。厚重的窗帘遮住了舞厅内的灯光，玻璃门将喧嚣锁在室内，阳台静悄悄的空无一人，隐约听到花园里的虫鸣，预示着里约热内卢的盛夏即将结束。内马尔长舒一口气，放松地靠在栏杆上，享受片刻安宁。  
内马尔仰头出神地望着满天繁星。虽然没有流星，但他还是闭上眼睛，默默许下二十七岁的愿望：仁慈的主啊，过去二十六我一直敬爱您追随您。您对我的祈求向来慷慨，求求您今年一定要给我许配一个贤惠善良可爱的伴侣，不然我就会成为里约热内卢嫁不出去的有钱人家小孩榜榜首了！  
半晌后内马尔睁开眼睛，什么都没发生，除了夏夜的微风拂在脸上。内马尔有些失望地叹了口气，当然不可能有天降一个老婆这种好事情。内马尔正准备转身回到派对上去，突然感到背后有人钳制住了他的双臂。一切发生在电光石火间，内马尔还没反应过来发生了什么，就整个人被掀翻按在柱子上，同时冰冷的刀尖抵在他的脖子，一个低沉的声音附在内马尔的耳边说：“别动。”  
什什什么情况？！！  
活了二十七岁的巴西小少爷哪里见过这种世面，当场吓得成了一根木头，一动都不敢动。  
劫持内马尔的是一个身材高大的男人，至少比巴西人高半个头，也很强壮。内马尔低头小心翼翼地瞄了一眼扼住脖颈的肌肉发达的手臂，再看了看自己细瘦的胳膊和腿，任命地闭上眼睛，内心哀嚎：难道我的生命就要终结在二十七岁了吗？！  
然而男人并没有下一步动作，反而身型有些摇晃。内马尔渐渐冷静了下来，注意到对方虽然一系列动作迅猛而有压迫感，但并没有真正使上力气。甚至抵在内马尔脖子上的尖刀都在微微颤抖。同时，内马尔闻到空气中有一股似有若无的淡淡血腥味，从身后传来。  
“你……”内马尔有些迟疑，微微扭动脖子向后上方看去，正对上一双锐利的棕色眼睛。注意到他的小动作，男人加大了力道，并压低声音道：“不要动。”  
“是！”内马尔立刻把头正了回去，一动不动。  
“你的房间在哪里，小家伙？”男人问道。  
内马尔本想反驳自己已经不小了，但转念一想也许对方是在说自己体型上的小，只能生生把话咽了下去，然后伸出手弱弱地指了指阳台下方，一楼左侧的一扇落地窗：“在那里……”  
下一秒，内马尔就感觉自己被拎着后衣领提了起来，男人直接把他甩下阳台。还没来得及感受自由落体的惊悚，内马尔一头栽进了一楼修剪整齐的灌木丛里。紧接着那个男人也跳了下来，落在内马尔身边。不过对方看上去比巴西人还狼狈，捂着腹部半晌没有直起身来。内马尔犹豫几秒，还是被旺盛的同情心战胜了恐惧，慢慢走近那个伏在灌木丛中的男人：“hello？你没事吧？”  
对方似乎想站起来却没有力气。内马尔从小到大受过的安全教育告诉他，如果遭到绑架，一旦劫匪受伤应该立刻逃跑求救。但鬼使神差的，内马尔没有这么做。他走过去扶住对方，并按住男人的腰让他直起身。内马尔感觉到手上粘稠的触感，举起一看，刚刚扶过男人腰部的手沾满了血。  
“你受伤了？”内马尔急忙问，对方闷哼一声，似乎在忍受巨大的痛楚。内马尔没有再犹豫，立即架着男人跌跌撞撞走到卧室窗外，拉开了落地窗进屋。  
一进卧室内马尔就被垂在地上的厚重窗帘绊了一跤，两人一同摔倒在地。男人呻吟了一声就趴在地上不再动弹，内马尔急忙把落地窗关上，拉好窗帘，再一路小跑到正门闩上锁，接着打开灯，黑暗的卧室被照亮一览无余。  
男人依然趴在地毯上，一动不动。内马尔试探性叫了几声：“嘿？你好？听得见吗？”见对方没有回应，才小心翼翼地凑近，搭上男人的肩膀将他翻过来。  
直到此时内马尔才看清了这个不速之客的脸。这是一个英俊的男人。有着模特般高挑的眉毛，卷翘而浓密的睫毛。在阳台上惊鸿一瞥的眼睛此时已经闭上了，眼睫正不安地微微颤抖。男人穿着全黑的衣服（就像内马尔平时玩的反恐精英游戏里大兵穿的那样）。虽然表面上看不出颜色，但内马尔注意到在男人左腰的位置有一大片染湿的血，明显受了伤。  
内马尔不知所措起来。这个情况应该叫医生来处理。内马尔家有家庭医生，但如果医生看见一个来历不明的人躺在卧室里肯定会报警。然而内马尔又不会任何医疗手段，怎么办怎么办？  
思考了两分钟，直到地上的男人无意识中从唇齿间泄露了一声呻吟，内马尔才回过神来。不管了，先救人要紧。  
内马尔试图把男人搬到自己床上，又嫌对方的衣服脏兮兮，看上去像在沙地里滚过几圈似的。巴西人七手八脚地试图脱下对方的衣服处理伤口，但对解开复杂的衣服始终不得章法，反而在乱摸的过程中弄疼了男人，对方时不时小声哼唧几声。  
“嘘——嘘——”内马尔摸摸男人的脑袋试图安抚他，就像给家里不听话的猫剪指甲时那样。接着内马尔终于找到了背后的拉链，将衣服褪了下来，然后忍不住吹了声口哨。  
男人的身材就像他的脸一样漂亮，线条流畅优美，结实分明的六块腹肌和胸肌，左腰处有一处子弹的擦伤，虽然在流血但没有伤及要害。内马尔手忙脚乱地把男人的裤子也脱了下来。啊，这家伙穿的居然是骚包的三角内裤……不对不对，想什么呢！内马尔狠狠地摇了摇头，把乱七八糟的想法赶出脑袋，然后使出吃奶的力气把男人扛上床。  
“shi——t！”内马尔从来没搬过这么重的人，好不容易把对方弄上床后内马尔也脱力了，跪在床边虚脱地趴在男人身上，头顺便枕在那饱满有弹性的胸肌上蹭蹭。累死了，让我歇会儿——  
内马尔蹭着蹭着突然被揪住了头发，他抬起头，正对上一双充满敌意和杀气的眼睛。男人不知什么时候醒了，正愤怒地拽住内马尔的脑袋瞪着他。  
“卧槽？！”内马尔吓得一蹦三尺远，直接贴在墙上，惊魂未定地看着床上的男人。对方似乎依然很虚弱，除了瞪眼睛什么都做不了。内马尔结结巴巴地说：“嗨，你、你醒啦。”  
男人翻了个白眼没有接话。内马尔尴尬地继续说：“你受伤了，需要处理一下吗？”  
“订书机。”男人冷冷地开口。内马尔愣了一下，然后转身从书桌上拿起一个订书机，不明所以。  
男人简洁地说：“给我。”内马尔颤颤巍巍地递了过去，然后看着男人一言不发地用订书机订住流血的伤口。内马尔在一旁看得腿都软了，这些大兵也太硬核了吧……  
就在此时，卧室的门突然敲响了。男人像受惊的猫一般竖起耳朵，瞪着门口，摆出攻击的架势。内马尔急忙做出安静的手势，门外传来母亲的声音：“内，你睡了吗？”  
“是、是的，妈妈，我今天太累了。”内马尔一边应付着，一边安抚地拍了拍男人的头，然后用被子把男人盖住。  
“开一下门，我有生日礼物要给你。”母亲依然没有离开。  
内马尔环视一圈卧室，把地上脏兮兮的衣服踢到床下，扔了一个枕头在地毯上盖住血迹，然后打开房门，满脸堆笑：“妈妈！”  
母亲站在门外，好奇的往屋内打量：“他们说你今天离开的特别早，有什么事吗？哦——”母亲看到了床上隆起的一团，意味深长看向内马尔，内马尔的脸立刻红了。  
母亲笑着把生日礼物礼物塞到儿子手中就满意地离开了。内马尔立刻关门上锁。回过头，男人已经揭开被子坐了起来。  
“哎——你躺着躺着，别乱动。”内马尔赶紧把对方按了回去，翻箱倒柜找出一个急救箱，开始笨手笨脚地给男人的伤口消毒。  
“如果疼就说出来。”内马尔在擦酒精前叮嘱道，男人点了点头。  
处理伤口的过程很安静，两个人都没有说话，卧室里一时寂静无声。内马尔感到了些许尴尬，开始找话题：“你叫什么名字呀？”  
“……罗尼。”男人别过头简短地说。  
内马尔点了点头，这种奇奇怪怪的人一般都不肯轻易透露身份，这个听上去就很嗲的名字显然也不是真的。他接着自我介绍：“我叫内马尔。”  
男人似乎不想再接话，又恢复了沉默。接下来的时间内马尔都在埋头清理伤口，当他搞定抬起头时，发现男人已经歪着头睡着了。  
“哎……”内马尔心里松了口气，轻轻扶对方躺下。折腾了大半夜，他也有些困了。内马尔打了个哈欠，钻进被子里，躺在男人身旁，小心翼翼地绕过包扎好的伤口抱住那具温热的身体。唔，手感真不错。内马尔一边把头埋在对方胸间磨蹭一边想。男人似乎因为胸口被压住有些呼吸不畅，皱着眉挣扎了几下没有挣脱开。两人就这么迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
   
   
他在树林中奔跑。  
身后有人追击着，子弹呼啸而来，擦过了他的腰。克里斯一个踉跄，但没有停下脚步，他捂着流血的伤口，继续飞奔。  
这不是训练或是实战模拟，对方是真真正正地想杀了自己。克里斯的胸口隐隐作痛，虽然那里并没有受伤。  
穿过树林，前方是一座私家庄园。今天似乎在举办庆典，庄园正中央的别墅灯火通明，人头攒动。克里斯没有犹豫，立刻翻过围墙跳入庄园内。隐约间，他似乎听见身后追击人懊恼而愤怒的叹息。  
进入庄园后克里斯小心翼翼地躲过警卫，穿梭在建筑间。他不知道接下来该怎么办，这里是一片陌生的土壤。但克里斯必须找个地方止血，否则他会因失血过多而休克。  
克里斯翻上了别墅二层的阳台，他思考着从窗户潜入室内的可行性，正在此时阳台的门突然被推开了，克里斯立刻闪入角落的黑暗中。一个年轻人走出来，随后关上了门，静静地站在栏杆旁看着天空。克里斯犹豫了一下，他现在的体力已经不足以挟持人质，但似乎没有更好的办法了。就在年轻人准备回到宴会上时，克里斯抽出了别在腰间的刀——  
   
   
克里斯猛地睁开眼，入目的是白色的天花板，还有洒在墙上的明媚阳光。他全身上下都疼，尤其是左腰被子弹擦伤的地方，还火辣辣的。同时克里斯感到呼吸困难，有人正紧紧抱住他的胸，压得克里斯透不过气来，同时双腿也被对方缠住了。  
克里斯低下头，看见了那个像八脚章鱼一般缠在自己身上的，睡的正香的巴西小少爷。他的名字似乎是……内马尔。  
“God damn it！”克里斯试图挣脱出对方的怀抱，却发现这个瘦小的巴西人睡觉时力气还挺大。克里斯不得不强硬的把对方的手脚从自己身上拽下来。然而这么大的动静也没能惊醒内马尔，咂巴嘴翻了个身接着睡。  
克里斯慢慢走下床，他低头捡查了一下伤口。经过昨晚的简单处理伤口并没有发炎，不过还需要回去让费德里科专业缝合一下。克里斯打开衣柜试图找一身合适的衣服。巴西人的身材比他小两圈，好在内马尔喜欢嘻哈风，所以衣服都是oversized。克里斯随手挑了一件T恤和牛仔裤，套上去竟然正好。他又从衣架上拿了一顶棒球帽遮住脸。  
出门前，克里斯最后回头看了一眼，内马尔依然在床上睡的无知无觉。克里斯想了想，还是没有杀他。绕过保安和园丁，葡萄牙人悄悄离开了庄园。  
回到里约热内卢市中心的临时据点时已是中午，此刻据点内已经炸开了锅。费德里科急得团团转，保罗和罗德里格正试图拽住他不要去找皇马的人单挑。当克里斯走进门时，三人的动作全部停止了。  
“克里斯！”费德里科第一个冲上来，他围着克里斯转了三圈，仔仔细细检查着对方全身上下。当费德里科闻到克里斯身上的衣服有属于另一人的气息时，意大利人皱起了眉。  
克里斯撩起T恤，示意费德里科给他处理伤口。两分钟后，他半躺在沙发上，费德里科埋头给克里斯缝针。保罗在一旁有些犹豫地开口：“昨天晚上……”  
“是拉莫斯。”克里斯睁眼，表情平静。但保罗看见了那双棕色眼眸中正在氤氲的怒火和杀意。  
这次的里约热内卢任务是尤文图斯和皇家马德里的一次抢单。雇主誓要在昨晚交易发生前至竞争对手于死地，同时找到了欧洲最好的两个杀手组织。前期的定金颇为丰厚，而杀死目标的一方还可以拿到三倍的尾款。皇马和尤文对此都极为重视，分别派出了组织内经验最丰富的杀手，双方都对这笔大单子势在必得。克里斯靠着精湛的易容混入会场后，干净利落地抢先干掉目标。他本想立刻撤退，却在撤离的路线上遭遇了老同事，那个脾气火爆的西班牙人。虽然任务失手，但拉莫斯似乎并不想就此罢休。当克里斯看见对方黑洞洞的枪眼时，才意识到皇马不仅为佣金而来，更想在远离欧土的里约热内卢干掉他这个前王牌。一对一的交手克里斯并不怕拉莫斯，但他们曾经共事九年太熟悉彼此。克里斯被找到破绽后渐渐落了下风，只能仓皇撤离，还是被拉莫斯追击的子弹擦伤。西班牙人的枪法即使在皇马也数一数二，克里斯对此再清楚不过。  
一时间屋内没人说话，三人似乎都理解克里斯此刻的怒火与杀意。过了半晌，处理好伤口的费德里科才闷闷地说：“我们回意大利吧，克里斯。”  
他们搭乘私人飞机回到了都灵。阿莱格里对四人小分队的战果非常满意，每人发了十万欧奖金。伤员克里斯额外嘉奖一周不带薪假期。  
 

克里斯本想这一周在家静静养伤，但在巴西发生的事情让他心烦意乱。只要闭上眼睛，就会浮现拉莫斯无情的子弹，费德里科担心的眼神，还有那个救了他的巴西小少爷天真浪漫的脸。家里是呆不下去了，克里斯临时起意决定打飞的去巴黎散心。他喜欢这座城市，它的浪漫气质，它的热情与古典，更因为只有在这里，他不必想起那些恼人的回忆。  
费德里科听说他要去巴黎后特地送了一张足球比赛vip门票，巴黎圣日耳曼对阵摩纳哥。意大利人在电话里委屈巴巴地说想和克里斯一起去看球，但是阿莱格里死活不放人。克里斯对足球其实兴趣缺缺，意大利人的好意他又不忍心拒绝。直到在王子公园球场的包厢里看见内马尔前，克里斯都觉得这会是一个完美的假期。  
走进包厢时克里斯就看见了那个巴西人，对方显然也注意到了他，兴奋地扑过来：“又见面了，大兵！”  
克里斯皱眉：“你怎么在这里？”  
内马尔展示了他胸口的铁塔队徽：“我爸爸是球队的股东之一。”  
“哦。”克里斯想走了，他一点都不想在巴黎遇见熟人。更何况看见内马尔的脸，克里斯就会不由自主地回想起那一晚。虽然什么事都没发生，但赤裸着被人抱着睡了一夜也够尴尬的。就在克里斯想转身离开时，内马尔又开口了：“你这次来巴黎是为了执行任务吗，克里斯蒂亚诺？”  
克里斯转过身，死死盯住巴西人那张无辜的脸，一字一顿咬牙道：“你调查了我？”  
内马尔抓了一把爆米花塞进口中，一边嚼一边含糊不清地说：“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。皇家马德里的前王牌杀手，无论在曼切斯特还是马德里都是业界顶级，业务水平一流。因为和前老板佩雷斯不合而在去年远走亚平宁。”在克里斯刀削般锐利的目光中，内马尔不慌不忙接着道：“别这么看着我，克里斯。虽然我老家是巴西，但家族主业务在欧洲，我一年三分之二的时间都呆在巴黎，了解一下欧洲顶尖的杀手也是应该的，也许我们以后会有业务上的合作呢？对了，要吃吗？”  
克里斯推开对方递来的爆米花桶冷冷道：“谢谢，我不吃垃圾食品。”然后绕过内马尔，在前排落座。内马尔立刻跟着坐在了右边，凑过来委屈地说：“哎，你把我最喜欢的帽子拿走了，还对我这么冷淡，我好难过啊。”  
克里斯太阳穴上的青筋跳了跳：“我改天邮寄给你。”  
内马尔却笑嘻嘻地说：“送给你了，你一定要戴给我看。啊，开始了！”说完就聚精会神地盯着球场中央，裁判已经鸣哨开球，场内响起了惊天动地的欢呼。  
一场近两个小时的球赛内马尔看得聚精会神，中场休息时还不停地和克里斯讲解战术。葡萄牙人对足球一知半解，但看对方那么兴奋也没打断他。算了，今天大概是此生的最后一次见面，就随他去吧。克里斯无奈地想。  
终场哨声吹响，巴黎圣日耳曼4-0大胜摩纳哥，内马尔开心上了天，一定要和克里斯high five。克里斯直接无视那两只伸过来的爪子，准备起身离开。不料内马尔突然扑了上来，整个人挂在克里斯身上，把葡萄牙人吓了一跳，下意识地伸手接住内马尔的双腿。两个人的脸贴得非常近，几乎能交换呼吸。克里斯尴尬地咳嗽一声，想把内马尔放下来，但对方就像一只大型树袋熊，抱着克里斯的脖子不放。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺，你第一次来巴黎吗？要不要来我的公寓借宿，我家有很多空房间，一个人住好无聊。”内马尔突然压低了声音凑近：“我会带你去埃菲尔铁塔吃晚餐，去塞纳河坐船，去卢浮宫夜游，然后在我家露天的游泳池里看星星，好不好呀？”巴西人温热的吐息就在克里斯的耳旁，挠得葡萄牙人心头痒痒的。  
“真可惜，我的同事已经为我订了四季酒店，不需要借宿你家。”克里斯似笑非笑地说，然后满意地看到内马尔失望的表情，但下一秒巴西人的眼睛又亮了起来：  
“那么介意我去你的房间参观吗？”  
“有什么好参观的，你不是一年三分之二的时间都呆在巴黎吗？”克里斯已经知道这颗小脑袋里面打着什么主意了，于是故意逗对方。他确实不讨厌内马尔，克里斯对巴西人总是没有抵抗力。他喜欢过的男孩有很多，直到现在意大利还有几个男孩在等克里斯回去。但是……克里斯低头凝视着内马尔那双漂亮的祖母绿色的眼睛，干净澄澈，没有一丝隐瞒，巴西人的喜欢总是直白而热烈。  
也许来一回巴黎假日也不错吧。克里斯突然感到自己下面某个部位有反应了，他尴尬地咳了一声移开视线。很明显内马尔也察觉到了克里斯身体的变化，立刻跳下了地，一脸坏笑地向克里斯身下探去。葡萄牙人警告般挥开对方不老实的手，然后转过头，有些生硬地说：“乔治大街31号，我的酒店地址，待会你开车。”说着头也不回地走出了包厢，只有通红的耳尖暴露了他此刻的心情。  
内马尔笑嘻嘻地站在后面看着葡萄牙人的背影，一脸得逞的开心。


	2. Chapter 2

克里斯的酒店在塞纳河对岸，拉开窗帘就能看见埃菲尔铁塔。内马尔站在落地窗边俯瞰着巴黎的夜景，吹了声口哨：“我家在十五区。我一直想从另外一个角度看看铁塔。”  
克里斯在身后没有说话，内马尔回过头，发现葡萄牙人正点着床头柜上的香薰蜡烛。  
“……不用那么隆重的宝贝儿。”内马尔从背后抱住克里斯，顺便阻止他接着往被单上喷香水。  
“我想给初次对象一个浪漫的夜晚。”克里斯撅着嘴把香水放下，觉得是时候进入正题了。他把巴西人圈在怀里，挑起对方的下巴低头吻了上去。  
葡萄牙人技巧娴熟地挑逗着，把内马尔吻得很舒服，他微微偏过头，让克里斯更深地亲吻。一切都很顺利，事情向内马尔期待的方向发展着，直到他发现克里斯的手开始从自己腰上滑下去，一路溜进他的牛仔裤，甚至开始向后穴探去……  
大事不妙！内马尔心中警铃大作，他终于意识到，克里斯可不是来当bottom的。虽然对方的外形和性格就不像bottom，但内马尔之前色迷心窍，完全无视了这点。此时前戏都进行一半，对方马上要提枪就上了，内马尔才明白了体位问题的严重性。他比较一下自己和克里斯的体型差距，想用武力征服对方似乎有点困难。内马尔心中哀嚎：难道今天要交代在这里了吗？？克里斯的手指已经伸进去了一节，一边吻着内马尔的耳朵：“别紧张，我会让你舒服的。”异物感疼得内马尔浑身一激灵，眼看着即将晚节不保。  
克里斯觉得自己技术应该不错，至少是平均以上。但怀中的巴西人身体却突然变得异常僵硬，甚至还在微微发抖。我弄痛他了么？克里斯狐疑地想，猜测可能这是小少爷的第一次，还是要温柔一些。突然怀中人发出了一声惨叫：“嗷！”  
“？？？”克里斯被突如其来的哀嚎吓萎了一半，停下手中的动作，看着内马尔。巴西人此刻脸上表情都扭曲了，一副十分痛苦的样子：“我好痛啊——”  
“我才伸进去一根手指？”克里斯难以置信，就算他阅人无数，但是反应这么敏感的也是头一回遇见。  
仿佛害怕克里斯不相信似的，内马尔向后倒在床上，滚了一圈卷到被子里，把自己蒙住，一边咿咿呀呀地喊疼：“真的痛！我哪里受过这个啊，我的屁股好痛！”  
这么一折腾什么兴致都没有了，克里斯哭笑不得地坐在床边，拍拍被子里的人：“你这么怕疼怎么不早说，浪费我时间。”  
下一秒，内马尔就从被子里钻了出来，扑倒在克里斯身上，目光炯炯地看着他：“其实我们可以换个位置继续进行下去。”内马尔试图从背后鬼鬼祟祟地探进克里斯的裤子，立刻被葡萄牙人强有力的手抓住 。被抓包的内马尔抬起头，一脸无辜地看着瞪眼睛的男人，学着他刚才的语气哄道：“别怕宝贝，我会让你舒服的。”  
克里斯差点气结。

十分钟后两人的位置颠了个倒，克里斯躺在床上，双手交叉放在胸前，一脸嫌弃地看着内马尔跨坐在自己身上，像小狗一样亲吻着脸颊和脖子。  
为什么会变成这样。克里斯抬起头，无奈地瞪着天花板。他准备好的浪漫烛光熏香和润滑保险套都是给自己用的吗？！克里斯早该知道的，自己对巴西人没有任何抵抗力。当内马尔眨巴着他的绿眼睛无辜地望向克里斯，半撒娇半哄骗地说：“拜托……从那晚之后，我每天都在想你，每晚要回忆着你的脸自慰才能睡着。就让我试一次吧，不好退货行不行？宝贝……”  
行个鬼！克里斯内心在咆哮，以他的体能无论是反身操翻巴西人还是把对方丢出去都轻而易举，但当内马尔期待又无辜地看着他时，克里斯无论如何都下不了手。“动作快点。”最后葡萄牙人还是妥协了，僵硬地说。  
内马尔立刻扑在克里斯身上，迫不及待地解开扣子，把手伸入衬衫，寻找到那个敏感的小点，捏了捏。  
“唔！”乳头被抚摸的感觉奇痒难耐，克里斯情不自禁呻吟一声，内马尔受到了鼓励似的，更加积极地揉捏着那小巧的乳尖，同时低头凑近另一侧的胸口，开始细细舔弄。  
克里斯想躲，但浑身上下都软绵绵的没有力气，只能拼命压抑着不发出丢人的呻吟。  
内马尔抬起头就看见那双湿润的眼睛，因为忍耐而憋得通红。内马尔凑过去吻了吻男人眼睛下的红晕，安抚道：“乖。”一边伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，果不其然在里面找到了润滑液和安全套。  
“早有准备哈？”内马尔拿出润滑液在克里斯眼前晃了晃，葡萄牙人立即别过脸去，小声嘟哝：“我没想到用在自己身上……”  
内马尔看见抽屉里不仅有润滑，还放了两个跳蛋和按摩棒。葡萄牙人的准备确实很全套。内马尔露出了不怀好意的笑容，取出跳蛋打开电源，嗡嗡的声音在房间里响起。克里斯一脸惊愕地看着那两个跳蛋：“喂，等等！啊……”  
还没等对方说完，内马尔就抓着跳蛋轻轻围绕克里斯的乳头打转，不一会儿那两个小点就泛红艳生生地立了起来。  
克里斯更加不安了，他试图用眼神阻止巴西人捉弄他的行为，然而内马尔埋头在他脖颈舔弄着，克里斯觉得又酥又痒，张开嘴只发得出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。  
很快克里斯的欲望就立了起来，在西装裤下鼓鼓囊囊的。内马尔将膝盖插入克里斯的双腿间，磨蹭顶弄着，一边笑道：“宝贝你硬了。比起下面你更喜欢被照顾上面，是吗？”  
克里斯简直羞愤欲绝，他从来没有被人这么玩弄过，身体依然像处子般敏感。克里斯抓过一个枕头遮住通红的脸，嘴上依旧不依不饶：“快点儿，你是阳痿吗？磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
内马尔撇撇嘴，本来想玩点情趣，结果这个男人这么不禁撩，明明身体都已经羞红了，还在嘴硬。他随手把跳蛋放置在克里斯胸口，然后脱下对方的裤子，手探进内裤里开始有技巧地揉捏爱抚那早已涨得不行的阴茎，指尖绕着渗出液体的龟头打圈。克里斯拼命咬住下唇，阻止呻吟泄露，不知不觉间咬出了血。内马尔见状用另一只手掰开对方的下巴，深吻了上去，在口腔里细细缠绵。  
“唔——嗯——”克里斯身体突然剧烈抖了一下，毫无防备地射在内马尔手里。大量白色的浊液从内裤中流了出来，内马尔干脆扯下那条碍事的内裤，克里斯赤裸的身体就这么暴露在空气中。内马尔分开葡萄牙人紧致的臀瓣，将一根沾了精液的手指插入那一张一合的小穴中。温热的穴道包裹住手指，然后慢慢向内推进。同时内马尔抬起克里斯的左腿，吸吮着大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，留下一个个粉色的吻痕。  
克里斯的双手紧紧抓着身下的床单，张开嘴却发不出任何声音，胸膛上下剧烈起伏着，跳蛋也随之滚落，但陷入情欲中的人浑然不觉。克里斯想让内马尔立刻进去，别在入口的地方磨磨蹭蹭，这不轻不重的试探快逼疯他了。  
内马尔已经塞入了三根手指，深深浅浅地抽插着，克里斯后面太紧了，穴肉贴着手指阻止着更深的探索，内马尔怕弄伤了他，开拓得格外细致。直到小穴开始渗出粘稠的液体，内马尔才觉得差不多了，将早已剑拔弩张的欲望抵上克里斯的后穴，缓慢地进入了他。  
“唔——”克里斯头向后仰去，脖颈到下颚绷成一条优美的曲线。他只觉得自己要被撕裂了，内马尔的那处炙热巨大，进入时剧烈痛楚直接摧毁了他最后的理智。  
内马尔同样不好受。克里斯的甬道紧致而火热，快感几乎把他淹没，但同时推进也极为困难。他不得不揉了一下克里斯的屁股：“宝贝，放松点，这样我们都没办法继续下去。”  
“你他妈，这是说放松……就能放松的吗？！啊——”克里斯抗议的话语说到一半就被惊叫打断，内马尔直接撞到了他的那个点上，快感铺天盖地而来，让克里斯所有的抱怨都化为软弱的呻吟。  
内马尔也发现了那点，开始有意识地缓慢顶撞。伴随着克里斯痛苦而欢愉的嗯啊，甬道越来越柔软，内马尔加大了抽插幅度，直接顶在最深处。内马尔觉得这个姿势不太舒服，便退了出来，拍拍克里斯的屁股示意他翻个身，然后从背后重新进入。每一次深入抽插都会带出淫靡粘稠的液体，上百次的冲刺后，内马尔感觉到全身的血液都向下涌去，自己即将到达顶点。他加快频率捣弄着，同时右手伸到前面上下撸动克里斯的阴茎。“我们一起出来。”内马尔将舌头探入克里斯的耳道内，模仿着性交的动作发出湿漉漉的声音。  
房间里的呻吟声越来越大，伴随着抽插时淫靡的水声，空气仿佛都沾上情欲的粒子。不知过了多久，内马尔突然感到一股热流，下一秒他就射在了克里斯的里面，浓稠的精液从小穴冉冉流出。与此同时，克里斯也达到了高潮，在内马尔的手中颤抖着射了出来。  
克里斯射精后软绵绵地倒了下去。内马尔也没有动弹，趴在克里斯背上，侧过头温柔地亲吻他强壮的背肌和后颈。“宝贝，你真棒……”内马尔含含糊糊地说，克里斯摆了摆手，示意他从身上下去。  
克里斯最讨厌身上黏黏糊糊的感觉，他无视了内马尔还想温存一会儿的邀请，直接下床去冲澡。洗到一半时浴室门被打开了，一个身影闪进来，内马尔钻进花洒下眼睛亮晶晶地看着克里斯：“一起洗嘛。”  
克里斯懒得理会他，背过身去专心冲走身上的泡沫。一只不老实的手悄悄探进他的臀缝，试图插入饱受蹂躏的小穴。克里斯直接抓住了那只鬼鬼祟祟的爪子，警告地瞪了一眼：“别乱动。”  
内马尔委屈地收回手。过一会儿又贴了回去，抱住克里斯的胸口又啃又咬。葡萄牙人一开始试图拒绝，被缠得受不住了才松口，直接被吻到透不过气。  
最后他们还是在浴室里来了一发。克里斯走出浴室时脚软得不行，内马尔主动献殷勤地换好床单被子，抱着克里斯躺下去。  
“你怎么还不回家……”克里斯陷在枕头里眼睛都快睁不开，迷迷糊糊地问。  
内马尔嬉皮笑脸地说：“想和你多呆一会儿，不要赶走我嘛。”一边往葡萄牙人怀里钻。  
最后精疲力竭的克里斯也没有精力赶内马尔，就这么被当成大型抱枕一样缠抱着入睡了。

第二天早上内马尔是被清洁工的敲门声叫醒的。他坐了起来，发现房间里已经空无一人，克里斯早就离开了，连一件行李也没留下。  
“我的技术有那么差吗……”内马尔委屈地瘫倒回床上打了个滚。他喜欢克里斯，不希望这段情缘就这么结束，但对方一点机会都没有给他留下。  
这时，一张纸片从床头柜上飘下，内马尔从地毯上捡起展开，上面是一串手机号码，还附着一行歪歪扭扭的法文：下次我要在上面！！！  
那三个感叹号格外巨大，书写者的出离愤怒仿佛要喷出来了。

内马尔捏着纸条看了一会，然后笑了。

 

END


End file.
